


Rose City 'Til I Die

by TheJediAssassinGirl



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Portland Thorns, Soccer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediAssassinGirl/pseuds/TheJediAssassinGirl
Summary: Hope Solo's sixteen-year-old adopted daughter, Thalia Skywalker, is shocked when Mark Parsons invites her to be a part of the Portland Thorns. This story is about her journey with the team to the NWSL Championship and her adventures in the Rose City





	1. Scouted

Hope’s P.O.V.

It had been a year since Carli and I had adopted Thalia. She was playing for the Seattle Reign Development Academy, and she was one of the best players in her age group. One day in late December, her DA group played the Portland Thorns DA. The game was in Portland, and Tobin and I sat together in the stands, windbreakers zipped up tight against the cold, rainy weather. Carli wasn’t with us, as she’d had to report to Houston to interview some of the potential new Dash head coaches. 

“Damn,” Tobin commented as Thalia got the ball and began dribbling past the other team’s defenders and midfielders. “Your kid’s got skill.” I laughed. 

“Yeah, Harvey’s gonna call dibs on her when she goes to college,” I said. “Maybe we’ll finally be able to win a championship with her.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot you guys haven’t won one yet,” Tobin teased. 

“Shut up,” I said, shoving her shoulder. At 22, Tobin had already won two NWSL championships with the Thorns. She’d graduated both high school and college early, going to UNC when she was sixteen and graduating at eighteen. The Thorns had won the championship the year she’d joined, in 2013, and again four years later in 2017. She was also my teammate on the U.S. Women’s National Team, and we were good friends. As we watched, Thalia struck the most perfect ball. I could see the goalie get a read on it, and I saw her jump to try and block the shot, but the ball soared past her outstretched fingertips. I cheered as Thalia celebrated with her teammates. 

“That’s my girl!” I yelled. Tobin laughed. Thalia’s team ended up winning the game 5-2, and Thalia scored a hat trick and assisted the two other goals. I waited for her outside the locker room. It took longer than it should have, even accounting for the hot showers the girls needed to take after ninety minutes in the freezing rain. Finally, Thalia emerged in her street clothes. 

“About time,” I said, pretending to be mad.

“Sorry,” Thalia said as we started walking towards the streetcar stop. “I was talking to Mark.”

“Mark Parsons?” I asked. Thalia nodded. “What’d he want?”

“He wants me to play for the Thorns,” Thalia said. 

“For the Development Academy?” I asked. 

“No,” Thalia said. “For the NWSL team.” I stopped short.

“Are you serious?!” I said. “You’re sixteen!”

“I know,” Thalia said. “He left me his card. You can talk to him once we get back to the hotel.” I nodded, and we took the streetcar back. Once we were back, Thalia handed me the small rectangle of cardstock with Mark’s contact information, and went into the front room of our suite to watch TV. I went into the bedroom and called Mark’s cell.

“This is Mark Parsons, how may I help you?” he asked, picking up the phone. 

“Hey, Mark,” I said. “This is Hope Solo. Thalia has informed me that you want her to play for the Thorns.”

“Yes,” Mark said. “I think she would fit in perfectly. She’s got good possession, but she’s also a team player, and we value creativity like hers here.”

“What would her housing situation be like?” I asked. 

“We provide all players with apartments close to the field,” Mark said. “Although Thalia could live with another player if you’d like.”

“And what about school?” I asked. 

“There are several great schools in Portland,” Mark said. “We’d adjust her training schedule so that she could go to school and play for the team, and we’d pay all necessary tuition fees and additional costs.”

“And college?”

“We would pay her tuition unless she got a scholarship, but she would have to return to the Thorns once she graduated.” Mark replied.

“Can you give me time to think about it?” I asked. 

“Yes, of course,” Mark said. “We wouldn’t be able to sign her on until the new year anyway.” 

“Okay, thank you,” I said. “I’ll talk to you later, once we’ve made a decision.”

“Alright,” Mark replied. “Goodbye,” 

“Goodbye,” I said. I hung up, and called Tobin.

“Hey, Hope!” she said. “I assume you know Mark wants Thalia on the team?”

“Yeah,” I said. “About that. Nothing’s decided yet, but if she were to come to Portland, would you be willing to have her live in your apartment? I just want someone to keep an eye on her, and I trust you to do it.”

“Yeah, of course!” Tobin said. “My apartment has two bedrooms, so it’d work out fine!”

“Okay, thanks Tobs,” I said. 

“No problem!” she replied. 

“See ya later,” I said. 

“See ya,” she replied. The last person I called was Carli. I FaceTimed her, because I hadn’t seen her in a week. She picked up on the first ring.

“Hey, babe!” she said. 

“Hey, honey,” I replied. “How’s the coach quest going?” Carli laughed. 

“Fine,” she said. “We’ve got it narrowed down a little. How’d Thalia’s game go?”

“It went great,” I replied. “She scored a hat trick and assisted the other two goals, and now Mark wants her to play for the Thorns.” Carli, who had been taking a sip of coffee as I delivered the news, spat it out all over the screen. 

“He  _ what _ ?!” she said, wiping the brown droplets away. “You mean, for the full NWSL team?!” 

“Yeah,” I said. 

“Hope, that’s amazing!” Carli said.

“Yeah, it is,” I said. “I just don’t know if I’m ready to send her off. I mean, if we do end up doing it, she’d be staying with Tobin, but…”

“Does Thalia want to do it?” Carli asked. 

“Probably,” I said. “We haven’t discussed it much.”

“Well, I say if she really wants to do it, you should let her. This is a great opportunity for her.” Carli said. 

“Alright,” I said. “Thanks, Car. Love you.”

“Love you too, Hope,” Carli said, blowing a kiss. I ended the call and went into the front room. Thalia was sprawled out on the couch watching  _ Big Bang Theory _ .

“Hey, kiddo?” I said. Thalia looked up.

“Hi, mama,” she said. “What’s up?”

“Do you want to play for the Thorns?” I asked. 

“Yes!” she said, her green eyes shining. “More than anything. I love it here, and this is where I wanna play. Please, can I mama?” I smiled. 

“Yes, sweetheart,” I said. “You can.”


	2. Portland, Here I Come!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia moves in with Tobin and starts school

Thalia’s P.O.V.  
In early January, Hope and I packed everything in my room into boxes, rented a U-Haul, and made the two hour drive down to Portland. We got everything signed, and Mark gave me a Thorns shirt, jacket, and a team ID. I put on the shirt, and smiled as photos were taken. After we finished with the contract stuff, we drove to Tobin’s--and now my-- apartment, where Tobin and Hope helped me get moved into my new room. For the next week, Hope and I visited schools. I finally decided on an incredibly art-centric school that had once been a church. I got enrolled just in time to start the second semester there.  
On Hope’s last night in town, Allie Long, tobin, Emily Sonnett, Lindsey Horan, Meghan Klingenberg, Hope, and I went out to dinner together. Tobin and I mainly ignored the other girls and chatted about several nerdy topics. The next day, Hope and I hugged each other and said goodbye, then the day after that was my first day of school. Tobin took the streetcar with me, to make sure I didn’t get lost, and we agreed that she should pick me up too, for about a week. After school, we’d go together to the gym that was part of Providence Park and work out.  
“Have a good day at school, honey!” Tobin called after me, jokingly, as I exited the streetcar.  
“Thanks, mom!” I called back, also joking. I put my jacket in my locker and grabbed my things for Illustration class, which was a hybrid of creative writing and art. Everything at the school was taught through the lens of art. Along with Illustration, I was taking Scale and Perspective as my math class, Anatomy as my science class, and Medieval Art as my history class. My art class was glass. I walked into the class five minutes early, and set my stuff down on an open desk.  
“OMG, I love your shirt!” a bubbly girl with light brown hair gushed. “Are you a Thorns fan too?”  
“I’m not just a fan,” I replied. “I play for them.” heads turned in my direction and questions started flying at me.  
“You play for the Thorns?!”  
“Can you get me Sinclair’s autograph?”  
“Can I get free tickets?”  
“Can I go with you and meet Tobin?”  
“Ladies,” a high pitched voice cut through the hubbub. “Calm down.” the owner of the voice was a girl in the back of the room. She was tall and skinny, with blonde hair that had obviously been dyed that way. She wore a pastel pink collared blouse with the top few buttons open, revealing a darker pink shirt underneath. She had icy blue eyes, her makeup was flawless, and not a hair in her ponytail was out of place.  
“She obviously doesn’t play for the Thorns,” she sneered. “She’s just trying to get in with the popular crowd around here, so she’s lying about playing for the Thorns.” She turned to me. “How old are you, even? Twelve?” She asked sweetly. Anger bubbled up in me.  
“Sixteen,” I snapped. “For your information, I do play for the Thorns,” I pulled out my wallet and showed her my team ID. “And if you’re what passes for the popular crowd around here, I think I’m good on my own, thanks.” the blonde glared at me, but there was nothing she could do as the teacher came in. A boy with tan skin, dark brown hair, and blue eyes who’d been standing off to the side sat down next to me.  
“She’s gonna hate you for the rest of your life,” he whispered.  
“Ah, let her,” I whispered back. “I’ve got other things to worry about.” the boy grinned.  
“I’m Joey Borrelli,” he said.  
“Thalia Skywalker,” I replied. “Who’s she?”  
“Becca Murphy,” Joey said, making a face. “She’s a bitch. The only reason people hang out with her is because she’s rich.”  
“Welcome to Illustration, class!” the teacher said. She was a short, plump woman with long, curly, caramel-colored hair. “For those who don’t know, my name is Becky, and I’ll be your teacher this semester.” she called roll, and then we got started reading haikus and looking at ancient Japanese artwork. Joey and I were in Scale and perspective and anatomy together, and after that it was lunch time.  
“Wanna come to GSA with me?” He asked.  
“You have a GSA?” I asked.  
“Dude. This is Portland,” Joey said. “It’s practically a requirement. You gonna come or not?”  
“Definitely,” I said. I grabbed my small lunch that I had constructed out of odds and ends from Tobin’s pantry. I’d tried looking in the fridge, but it was empty. I didn’t even know how Tobin had managed to survive with no food. Anyway, Joey and I went to GSA. we spent the entire lunch hour laughing and sharing stories with the other members of GSA. I couldn’t remember at time where I’d been more at ease with a group of kids my age. Even with my Development Academy group back in Seattle, I had been the odd one out because I was Hope Solo’s daughter. But here, no one cared who my mom was. They just cared about me. I was liking it here.  
At 3:15, I walked out of the building, backpack slung carelessly across my back. Tobin was waiting for me in the parking lot.  
“Hey!” she said as I walked towards her. “Ready to go work out?”  
“Yep!” I said. “And then we need to go grocery shopping.”  
“Grocery shopping?” Tobin asked. “Why?”  
“Because our fridge is completely empty and i need to make myself lunch every day,” I replied. “Honestly, I’m amazed you’ve survived this long.”  
“I can’t cook,” Tobin said with a shrug.  
“Well it’s a good thing I can.” I said. We took the streetcar to Providence Park, worked out for a good hour and a half, then went back to the apartment, showered, changed, had a snack, and went back out to shop for groceries. I got everything I needed, plus a gallon of cookie dough ice cream, chocolate and caramel sauce, whipped cream, and a jar of maraschino cherries.  
“If you eat all of this while I’m at school I’m gonna kill you,” I warned Tobin.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Tobin said, rolling her eyes. “I suppose I’m paying for all this, too.” She was acting grumpy, but she winked at me, and I knew she was joking.  
“Well yes, seeing as I haven’t received any salary yet.” I replied. We paid for the stuff, and went home, where I made pasta with pesto for dinner.  
“Hey, this is good!” Tobin said.  
“Aren’t you glad we went grocery shopping?” I asked. Tobin grinned.  
“Definitely,” she replied.


	3. Meeting the Riveters (STAR WARS: THE LAST JEDI SPOILERS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia meets the Rose City Riveters. WARNING: contains spoilers for Star Wars: The Last Jedi

Third Person P.O.V.

“Hey, let's go to Bazi’s!” Tobin suggested. It was a Friday night, wrapping up Thalia's first week of school, and both women were sprawled on the couch watching TV. 

“Bazi’s?” Thalia asked. “What's that?”

“It’s, like, the only women’s-soccer dedicated sports bar in the world,” Tobin explained. “It’s a Riveters hangout spot, and it’s super good.”

“Okay,” Thalia replied. “Sounds like a plan.” She and Tobin got their coats on, and Tobin drove to the small bar. The first thing Thalia noticed, even before she walked in, was the Thorns banner hanging above the door. The inside was even more Thorns crazy. There were scarves, banners, and photos of players on every inch of wall space. A television was playing the PSG women’s game. Thalia and Tobin sat down at the bar.

“Hey, Tobin,” the barkeeper said. She was an older woman, Hispanic by the looks of her, with black hair and tan skin. “The usual?”

“Hey, Hilda,” Tobin replied. “Yeah, the usual sounds great. And whatever she wants, put it on my tab.”

“Will do,” Hilda said. Thalia ordered a grape soda. “Alright,” Hilda said. “One grape soda and one Heath special, coming right up!” She moved to the back to fix the drinks. 

“Good choice,” Tobin said. “They make all their sodas in-house. All the beers too. And the ice cream.” I nodded. Hilda came back with Amy grape soda and a glass of brown liquid with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top.

“Thanks, Hilda,” Tobin said.

“What is it?” Thalia asked. 

“A root beer float,” Tobin said. “I love these things.” She took a sip from her straw, and took a bite of ice cream. 

“How is it?” Hilda asked. 

“Perfect as always,” Tobin said.

“How’s yours?” Hilda asked Thalia.

“Very good,” Thalia said. They ordered food, a burger for Tobin and pizza for Thalia. 

“So, Toby,” Hilda said, leaning on the bar. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?”

“Oh yeah!” Tobin said. “This is Thalia Skywalker. She’s the new player on the team. Thalia, this is Hilda. She owns this place.” Thalia reached over the bar to shake Hilda’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you,” she said. 

“Nice to meet you too,” Hilda replied. “Mind if I call the hooligans out so they can meet you? They’re in the back room doing their banner thing.”

“The hooligans?” Thalia asked. 

“The Riveters,” Tobin explained. Thalia looked apprehensive. “It’s okay,” Tobin assured her. “They’re loud, and a little rough around the edges, but they’re the best group of fans anyone could ask for. They’ll love you, trust me.”

“Okay,” Thalia said. “I’ll meet them.” Hilda smiled, and went to the back room. 

“Hey, knuckleheads!” She yelled. “Come on out and meet the new player!” A group of people emerged. They wore everything from dresses to leather jackets and jeans. They grinned as they saw Tobin, and they greeted her excitedly. Then all eyes turned to Thalia. 

“Guys, this is Thalia Skywalker, number forty two,” Tobin said. “She’s the best youth player in the northwest, and she’s our newest forward.” Thalia blushed. Everyone seemed to accept this evaluation without question. They clapped her on the back, shook her hand, and took pictures. Thalia smiled shyly. 

“Alright, alright,” Hilda laughed. “Let these two eat, and get back to whatever mischief you were getting into back there.” The group laughed and moved back to their planning room. As soon as the door closed, someone spoke. 

“We need to make her an absolutely kick-ass banner.” There were murmurs of agreement.

“We should make her name banner super cool,” someone else piped up.

“Yeah, but what should we do for it?” The first person asked. 

“ _ Star Wars _ , obviously,” a woman with purple hair said.

“Yeah, thanks admiral Holdo,” yet another person said. Everyone laughed.

“Didn’t Tobin say she was number forty two?” A tall, lanky guy with a ponytail asked. “We could do something  _ Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy _ related.”

“That’s a good idea,” the first person said. “But I think it should be mainly  _ Star Wars _ related. Maybe we can sneak a  _ Hitchhiker’s Guide _ reference in and see if she notices.” There were nods of assent.

“Okay, so that’s decided,” a small woman with short hair said. “Now let's talk about what we actually put on the banner.”

“Let’s do her as Rey!” The purple haired woman said. 

“But Rey’s not a Skywalker!” The ponytail guy protested. “It was in the last movie! Her parents are nobodies!” 

“There is no way her parents are nobodies!” The purple haired woman said. “Luke and Anakin’s lightsaber chose her!”

“Alright!” The short haired woman said. She’d climbed up on a chair, obviously establishing herself as leader. “Let’s not argue. We’ll put it to a vote. All in favor of drawing Thalia as Rey, raise your hands.” Almost everyone raised their hands. 

“It’s decided, then,” the short haired woman said. “Now, what should the background be?” 

“We should have a space-type background,” the purple haired woman said. 

“Yeah!” The ponytail guy said. “Maybe have her in the Millennium Falcon?” 

“Wherever we do it, we gotta have her holding the lightsaber,” someone else said, and everyone nodded and murmured their agreement. 

“Okay,” the short haired woman said. “All in favor of having space and the Falcon as the background?” Everyone’s hands went up. 

“And we can hide a  _ Hitchhiker's Guide _ reference in the background!” Ponytail guy said. “Maybe the logo, or the little green dude?” Everyone agreed. 

“Who’s got the Sacred Object?” The short woman asked. The Sacred Object, a red leather-bound sketchbook with the Thorns logo tooled into the cover, was passed to the front of the room. Every banner and tifo design ever made by the Riveters was contained in that book. The book was handed to the primary artist, an African American woman whose braided hair contained red and green streaks. The riveters crowded around her, helping by looking up reference photos on their phones, until Hilda kicked them out around 11. 

Thalia and Tobin sat outside, listening to the muffled voices inside the back room. Tobin grinned. 

“They’re working their magic back there,” she said. “Your banner is gonna be epic.” Thalia smiled too. 

“I can’t wait!” She replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this, please leave a comment about what else you want to see!


	4. First Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia's first practice with the Thorns.

Third Person P.O.V.

On a Saturday in early February, the Thorns gathered for their first practice. They came from all over. Meghan Klingenberg came from Chicago, where she'd been helping her girlfriend, Morgan Brian, move into her new apartment. Christine Sinclair came down from Canada, where she'd been spending time with her wife, Melissa Tancredi. Nadia Nadim and Amandine Henry came from Denmark and France, respectively. Allie long had been in Orlando with Alex Morgan, and Emily Sonnett had been in New Jersey with Kelley O’Hara. 

Everyone gathered at Providence Park, talking and laughing and catching up with each other. Thalia stayed close to Tobin. She looked nervous, fidgeting with her braid, her Fitbit, the hair ties on her wrist. Tobin gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 

“HARRY!” someone squealed. Allie long came sprinting across the pitch and bear-hugged Tobin. “I missed you, Harry!” she cried. Tobin laughed, wrapping strong arms around her best friend. 

“I missed you too, Harry!” she said. Allie disengaged from Tobin, and hugged thalia. 

“Hey, kiddo!” she said. “You excited for your first practice?”

“I guess,” Thalia replied. Allie smiled. 

“Nervous?” she asked.

“A little,” Thalia admitted.

“Don’t be,” Allie reassured her. “This team is great. They’re the best group of friends anyone could ask for.”

“And they’re all super excited to meet you,” Tobin added.

“Hey, you lot!” Mark called. Everyone turned to look at him. He motioned for Thalia to join him, and she did so. 

“This is Thalia Skywalker,” Mark said. “She’s Hope Solo’s daughter, and she’s our newest player.”

“Solo’s kid?” Adrianna Franch said. She looked Thalia up and down. “So you’re a keeper, then?” Thalia shook her head.

“Forward,” she replied. 

“So you took after young Hope, then,” Franch said. 

“I guess,” Thalia replied. “I mean, I was a forward before I met her.”

“Haven’t you known her your whole life?” Franch asked. 

“No,” Thalia said. “I’m her adopted daughter, not her biological daughter. She and Carli adopted me last year.”

“Oh, okay,” Franch said. “I got you.” she grinned. “Welcome to the team!” everyone joined in, welcoming Thalia. Practice started. They stretched, ran, and then started doing drills. From the first time she touched the ball, it was obvious that Thalia fit in among the Thorns. Her passes were clean, and she would give the ball to a teammate when she felt that they could do more with it than she could, but those times when she decided that she could do more with the ball than a teammate, she dribbled down the field, using her creative footwork to get around the defenders.

“Damn, that kid is  _ good _ !” Franch said, wiping her face with a towel. The whole team was in the locker room after practice except for Thalia, who was on the field doing an interview for the Thorns’ YouTube channel. 

“Yeah,” Emily agreed. “And she’s the first person I’ve met who can out-cuss Nadia.” everyone laughed. The Danish forward was notorious for her dirty mouth. Nadia shrugged. 

“It’s true,” she said. “I’d better start learning new words.” more laughter. Thalia came in and started changing. 

“Nice job, kiddo,” Hayley Raso said. 

“Thanks,” Thalia replied. She tugged on a  _ Star Wars  _ shirt and a pair of sweats. 

“If Mark doesn’t start you at least once this season, I’m staging a mutiny,” Kling said. Everyone laughed. They all got changed, and went their separate ways. Thalia and Tobin went back to their apartment, and Thalia sat down and opened her email on her phone. 

“Holy shit!” she said. “No way!”

“What?” Tobin asked, peering over her shoulder. 

“I got called up for She Believes!” thalia said. 

“Wait, seriously?” Tobin asked. 

“Yeah!” Thalia said, showing her the email. 

“That’s awesome!” Tobin said, hugging Thalia. “You definitely deserve it!” Thalia smiled. 

“Thanks!” she said. She FaceTimed Hope. 

“Hey, kiddo!” Hope said. 

“Hi, mama!” Thalia replied.

“How was your first day of training?” Hope asked.

“Good,” Thalia said. 

“I’m glad,” Hope said, smiling.

“Mama, guess what?” Thalia said excitedly

“What?” Hope asked. 

“I got called up for the She Believes cup!” Thalia said. Hope grinned. 

“Sweetheart, that’s amazing!” she said. “I’ll take you out to dinner when we meet up! I’m so proud of you!” Thalia practically glowed.

“Have you told mom yet?” Hope asked. 

“Not yet,” Thalia replied. “I was going to tell her after this.”

“Well, I’ll let you do that, then,” hope said. “I love you!”

“I love you too, mama!” Thalia said. She hung up and called Carli.

“Hi, mom!” she said. 

“Hi, little one!” Carli replied. “How was practice? Do you like the team?”

“It was good,” Thalia said. “And the team is great! I can’t wait to meet the National Team in March!”

“What's happening in March?” Carli asked, confused.

“The She Believes Cup,” Thalia said.

“She Believes?” Carli said. “But you… oh my god, you got a call up!” 

“Yep!” Thalia said. 

“Thalia that’s awesome!” Carli said. “I’m so proud of you!”

“Mama is taking me out to dinner during camp,” Thalia said.

“Well I’ll go with you,” Carli said. “Mother-daughter date. How’s life in Portland? How’s Tobin?”

“Tobin’s great!” Tobin yelled from the other room. Thalia and Carli laughed. 

“Tobin’s great,” Thalia repeated. “And everything’s going fine. I love it here.”

“I’m glad,” Carli said. “I have to go to a team dinner, so I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Okay!” Thalia said. “I love you! Have fun at dinner!”

“I’ll try,” Carli said with a grin. “I love you too, honey. Bye!”

“Bye!” Thalia replied. Tobin came in from the other room and hugged Thalia tightly. 

“We’re gonna be unbeatable at She Believes!” she said happily. 

“You think so?” Thalia asked.

“Hell yeah!” Tobin said. “We have you!”

“But I’m not all that good,” Thalia protested. Tobin snorted. 

“ _ Not all that good _ ,” she said. “Everyone was super impressed with you at practice. Even Sinc was impressed, and it takes a lot to impress Sinc.”

“Really?” Thalia asked.

“Yeah,” Tobin said. “Trust me, you’re gonna do great. Look, the Riveters have already congratulated you.” Thalia smiled. Maybe Tobin was right. Maybe things would go okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to write a chapter about She Believes, leave a comment below otherwise I'm just gonna skip to the Thorns Home Opener.


	5. She Believes Part 1: Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Thalia arrive in Orlando for the She Believes training camp, and Thalia and Becky get to know each other.

Thalia's P.O.V.

Tobin and I stepped off the plane, blinking in the bright Orlando sunlight. Tobin grinned at me and I smiled back at her. 

“Let’s go find the team,” she said. 

“Okay,” I replied. An airport employee came up to us. 

“Excuse me, ma’ams,” she said. “Are you with the U.S. Women’s National Team?”

“Yeah,” Tobin said. 

“Follow me, please,” the employee said. “There’s a lounge reserved for you.” Tobin and I exchanged glances, but we followed the woman. She led us to a large room with comfortable couches, snacks, and drinks. As soon as Alex Morgan saw Tobin, she leaped up from the couch she’d been sitting on and tackle-hugged the midfielder. Tobin laughed, stumbling backwards a little.

“Damn, Alex!” she said. “It hasn’t been  _ that _ long since you saw me.”

“Yeah, but you had to go and hurt your back, so I haven’t played with you in forever!” Alex whined. Tobin laughed some more. 

“You are a literal child, Alex,” she said. “Oh, hey Harry.” Allie had come up behind her girlfriend.

“Hi Harry!” she said. 

“Allieeeee,” Alex whined. “Tobin’s being mean to me!” Allie raised an eyebrow at Tobin. Tobin rolled her eyes. 

“She was being a child, so I told her that she was being a child,” she said. Allie poked Alex in the side. 

“Dork,” she said. Alex pouted. 

“You all are mean!” she complained. Someone grabbed me from behind and lifted me off my feet. I turned to see that Hope was the one who had ambushed me. 

“Hi mama!” I said, smiling.

“Hey, kiddo!” Hope replied. “Ready for your first national team camp?”

“Yep!” I said. “Is mom here yet?” 

“Not yet,” hope said, looking at her watch. “Her flight lands in ten minutes.”

“Okay,” I replied. Hope set me down.

“What’s going on over here?” she asked.

“Alex was acting like a child,” Tobin explained. “And I told her that she was being a child and she got mad at me.” Hope shook her head.

“Just don’t get Kelley and Pinoe involved this time,” she said. “We don’t want a repeat of what happened last camp.”

“What happened last camp?” I asked. 

“There was a prank war between Ash and Alex, and then Kelley and Pinoe joined and it got out of hand,” Tobin said. 

“Oh, okay,” I said. 

“Morning, ladies!” Christie Rampone called. We all looked up, and saw her standing at the front of the room, Abby Wambach standing next to her. 

“Abby! Cap! What the hell?” Hope cried. “I thought you retired!” Abby laughed.

“We did!” she said. “But the federation finally decided to listen to you nutcases complain about Jill, so they put us in her place. Cap’s now the head coach, and I’m the assistant head coach.” Hope ran to hug her friends.

“So they wouldn’t trust you with the head coach job?” she teased Abby.

“You watch out, Hope Solo, or you’ll be running laps for the whole practice,” Abby replied jokingly.

“I know we’re still waiting on some people, but I’m gonna start handing out info folders now,” Cap said. “All the training staff is the same, even though we’re head coaches now. Your folders will have practice schedules, and your personal fitness schedules, plus rules and expectations for camp and the roommate list.” Tobin handed me my folder, and I opened it. 

“Who are you rooming with?” Tobin asked.

“Becky,” I said. “Who are you rooming with?”

“Alex,” Tobin replied. She glanced at my fitness schedule. “We’ve got weights at the same time, so that’s good.” 

“Yeah,” I said. 

“Ooh, and we’ve got two days off in a row!” Tobin said, scanning the practice schedule. “We can go to the theme parks!”

“Oh nice!” I said. “I’ve never been to any of them.”

“Oh honey you are missing out!” Tobin said. “You are gonna have the time of your life, trust me.” Carli walked into the lounge, and when she saw Abby and Cap she squealed and dropped her suitcases as she ran to hug them. Abby laughed, and spun her around.

“What are you two doing here?!” Carli asked. 

“Coaching the team,” Cap said, grinning.

“No way!” Carli said. 

“Yes way,” Abby replied. “The federation got sick of you all bitching and moaning about Jill, so they replaced her.” Carli grinned. 

“Good riddance,” she said. 

“I agree,” Abby said. “Now go greet your wife before she gets grumpy.” Hope rolled her eyes and flipped Abby off, causing Abby to laugh. 

“Watch it, Solo,” she said. “I can make you run laps.” Carli kissed Hope, then hugged me and kissed my head. 

“Wait,” Abby said, looking between me and Carli and Hope. “Did I miss something?”

“Abby, this is our daughter, Thalia,” Hope said. “We adopted her a year ago. She plays with the Thorns.”

“The full NWSL team?” Abby asked. I nodded. “No kidding? Man, I can’t wait to see what you’ve got,” she said. We waited in the lounge until everyone arrived, then we loaded the bus and drove to the hotel. I walked up to my room and went in. Becky hadn’t gotten up there yet, so the room was empty. I put my suitcase at the foot of the bed closest to the window, and sat down. Moments later, Becky entered, carrying her suitcase.

“Hey,” she said. 

“Hey,” I replied. 

“You’re Hope and Carli’s kid, right?” she asked.

“Yeah,” I said. Becky nodded. 

“I heard the Thorns jumped on you before the Reign could call dibs,” she said. I laughed.

“Yeah, pretty much,” I replied. Becky smiled. 

“Did the Royals really give you all bathrobes?” I asked. 

“Yeah,” Becky said. “It’s great. We have a super awesome training facility that’s just for us, too, and the club gave us cars. Our manager is hoping all the other teams will follow our example.”

“Well Kling and Sonnett have been bugging Merritt ever since they saw that you guys got bathrobes,” I said. “Compared to you, even Portland treats their players like crap, and they’re literally paying my tuition for school.” Becky laughed.

“Well, I don’t think they’ll be giving you guys a separate stadium or training space anytime soon,” she said. “That’s kinda Portland’s shtick, you know? One city, one team or whatever?”

“Yeah,” I said. “And I like playing in Providence Park. It’s awesome. But bathrobes would be nice, ya know?” Becky grinned. 

“Yeah, the bathrobes are pretty nice,” she said. She looked at her watch. “We’d better go down to dinner.”

“Okay,” I said. The two of us walked down, and went our separate ways. Becky sat down with HAO, and I went over to Hope and Carli.

“Hey, kiddo,” Hope said. “How’re you liking camp so far?”

“It’s amazing,” I said. I was happy. Everything was going to be great.


End file.
